


My Lips Are Sealed

by RavenWingz



Series: Aishiteru [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Cute Eren Yeager, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWingz/pseuds/RavenWingz
Summary: Levi and Eren had been dating for a little while now, and Eren was getting impatient. He only wanted to be able to tell their friends about them, but Levi was against the idea. What was so bad about informing their friends of their relationship?





	

“When are we gonna tell them?”

Levi sighed heavily and rested his head on his arm, “Never.”

“Levi…”

“It’s only been almost 3 weeks since we first started dating, you act as if they need to know right now.”

Eren walked toward Levi, who was currently sitting at the table, and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck sweetly and leaned down to whisper softly in his ear, “Why are you so hesitant about telling our friends? It’ll be fine.”

“It’ll ruin my street cred.” Levi replied, staring blankly at Eren.

“Levi, I’m serious! What?” Eren ranted, “Are you embarrassed to be going out with me or something?” He said letting go of Levi to motion to himself.

A dark blush noticeably crept onto Eren’s face, from anger or frustration, Levi couldn’t tell. “You know that isn’t why Eren.” Levi stood up and walked to Eren until he stood directly in front of him. “I care about you a lot,” He explained as he placed his small hands on Eren’s face as he stared into his bright eyes, “I just don’t understand why you’re so insistent to tell everyone.”

Eren placed his hand over Levi’s, “Not everyone, just our closest friends. And I don’t understand why you're so against it.”

“I’m not, I just-” Levi tried to quickly think of an excuse for why he kept refusing but couldn't seem to think of any valid reasoning.

~ _ Truth be told, I’m scared of their reactions. We’ve been friends for so long, and now we’re dating. That has to be weird for them. Not to mention Mikasa will probably try to kill me as soon as she finds out, and i'm not dealing with neither her, or Hanji’s crazy antics.~ _

“Well..?” Eren asked, looking at Levi expectantly.

Levi didn’t realise he had been blankly staring up at Eren until Eren broke him out of his thoughts, “Just, not yet.” Levi supplied as he turned around and walked away.

______________________

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Eren and Armin were currently in the middle of playing a game together when suddenly Armin began to question him. “What do you mean?”

Armin kept his focus on the television as he continued mashing the buttons on his controller, “You seem… I don’t know, tense, I guess.”

“Don’t know what makes you think that…” Eren replied as he turned his attention back to the video game. ~ _ Is it really that obvious?~ _

Armin paused the game and turned his full attention towards Eren, “Eren, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything.”

_ ~Of course Armin would be able to instantly tell when there was something wrong with me~  _ Eren thought. After all, Eren had known him almost his entire life. “It’s about Levi.” Eren sighed.

“What happened? Did you guys get into a fight or something?” Armin asked softly.

“No… Look, I’ll tell you everything soon, but I don't think I should tell you anything without running this through with Levi first.”

Armin stared at Eren for a few more minutes before gently smiling at him, “Okay fine. You guys sound like an old married couple.” Armin observed laughing softly.

“Hah… Yeah…” Eren stated awkwardly as a blush spread across his cheeks.

Armin’s eyes widened, “Wait-”

“Well I’ll see you later Armin!” Eren interrupted while pushing Armin towards his apartment door, “Bye!” Eren said as he quickly ran back to his bedroom and locked the door. Eren leaned against his bedroom door and breathed in deeply before he heard soft footsteps approaching the door.

“Eren! Let me in! Are you and Levi actually dating?!” Armin yelled from the other side of the door.

“No Armin!” Eren yelled back.

It was silent for a few moments before Eren heard Armin speak again, “Eren, please let me in..?”

Eren sighed and turned around to unlock the door as he thought about how likely it was that Levi would kill him after he got off of his shift at his café.

As soon as Armin heard the clicking of the door being unlocked, he quickly entered the room and pounced on Eren. Eren fell backwards, Armin’s small form landing on top of him. “Armin-” Eren began but was quickly interrupted.

“Are you or aren’t you?!” Armin questioned.

Eren covered his eyes with a groan, “Am I what?”

“Stop playing dumb! Are you and Levi dating, or not?!” Armin asked insistently.

Eren removed his hands from his eyes and stared pleadingly up at Armin, “Please don’t tell Levi I told you…” 

“I knew it!” Armin declared with a bright smile on his face as he helped Eren up. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? What’s the big deal anyway?”

“I would’ve, but Levi seriously seems like he doesn’t want anyone to know and he won’t tell me why…” Eren frowned.

Armin smiled gently up at Eren, “He’ll come through, just give him time.”

Despite himself, Eren smiled, “Thanks Armin.”

Armin simply shrugged, “Levi is a reserved person. How long have you guys been dating anyway?”

“Almost 3 weeks.”

“Good, so you haven’t been keeping this a secret for a long time,” Armin said thoughtfully, “I actually thought that maybe you guys had been dating for a really long time, like, around a year or something.”

“I could never keep something like that from you for that amount of time, Armin.” Eren remarked.

Armin continued beaming at Eren as he turned the game system off and rolled up his controller, “Well I guess I should actually leave. Your  _ boyfriend  _ should be off of work pretty soon, right?”

Eren grabbed his phone out of his pocket to glance at the time. It was 4:47, which meant Levi should be off of work in about 13 minutes. “Yeah…but don't tell  _ anyone  _ about this Armin! Not even Mikasa.”

Armin grimaced, “I’d never do that to you. Mikasa would probably kill you both.”

Eren sighed, “Yep, all the more reason you should keep your mouth shut.”

“You act as if I can’t keep secrets. I’ve never told a secret of yours before, have I?” Armin observed.

“Can’t be too sure.” Eren shrugged, moving to sit on his bed.

“Well see you! Good luck with Levi!” Armin stated, exiting the room.

“Thanks,” Eren smiled, “See ya!”

As soon as Eren heard the door close, he stood up and trudged towards his apartment door to lock it.

“I'm so dead…” Eren uttered to himself.

_______________________

Around 5:06, Levi arrived at the apartment complex and entered Eren’s apartment with the spare key Eren had provided him with. Eren had given it to him years ago because Eren, being as sappy as he was, insisted that it was a sign of trust and he wanted Levi to be able to come over anytime he wanted. Levi genuinely appreciated the gesture, as he wasn’t the most patient person in the world. 

“Hey!” Levi called through the apartment, “Eren? Where are you?”

Levi briefly thought about the possibility that Eren wasn’t present, but his ears soon caught the sound of light snoring coming from Eren’s bedroom. Levi efficiently removed his shoes and placed his keys on the coffee table before making his way to Eren’s room. As soon as he entered the room, he began to stare at Eren who was currently laying on his stomach on the soft mattress and snoring quietly with his head in his arms. Levi crawled onto the bed, trying not to jostle Eren or wake him up. He began to crawl onto Eren’s back and once he successfully achieved that without disrupting Eren’s peaceful slumber, he lay comfortably on top of Eren with his head resting on Eren’s upper back. Levi lay there for about 5 minutes, listening to the sound of Eren’s soft breathing, before Eren suddenly moved.

“Levi..?” Eren asked quietly.

Levi moved into a sitting position to straddle Eren’s back and spoke, “Hey,” He replied as he leaned down to kiss the nape of Eren’s neck, “Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.”

“Mmm… S’fine, wasn’t sleeping for too long anyway.” Eren murmured.

Levi moved to the side of the bed so Eren could sit up, “What have you been doing all day?”

“Nothing really, Armin came over.” Eren answered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “How was work?”

“The usual.” Levi said with a shrug. “Hanji is the biggest klutz that has ever hit this planet.”

Eren laughed quietly, “What did she do this time?”

“She managed to spill one of the customers drinks all over the floor. Then she went to grab a mop and a bucket of water and she slipped on the spilled drinks, and then spilled water everywhere and had the nerve to laugh.” Levi explained, shaking his head. “And I swear she does shit like this everyday.”

“That’s Hanji for you.” Eren said as he winked at Levi.

Eren began to think about the things that went on at his job. It was quite the opposite considering he worked as a librarian. It was mostly extremely quiet and boring. “At least things actually happen at the Cafe.” Eren said.

Levi shook his head, “We lost at least 4 customers today.”

Eren winced, “Could’ve been worse.”

“You’re always so righteous...” Levi said with a small smile.

Levi then proceeded to straddle Eren again. Eren sat up and grabbed Levi’s small waist while smiling up at him. Eren moved one of his hands to caress Levi’s face as he leaned in. Their lips connected in a soft, brief kiss before they broke apart.  

Eren continued to stare at Levi silently, with a heartfelt look in his eyes, “I love you… I love you so much, Levi.”

Levi’s face flushed lightly. “Feeling’s mutual.” Levi replied quietly.

Eren pulled Levi down for a hug, basking in his warmth. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist and tried to get comfortable as Eren began to gently stroke his hair. 

Eren kissed the top of Levi’s head and sighed, “Love you…”

“Shut up.”

Eren laughed and held Levi in his arms tighter, “Never.”

They fell asleep together in this position. Levi cuddled up next to Eren, who was holding him as if he never wanted to let him go. It made Levi feel safe, and he allowed himself to be vulnerable when he was with Eren. Though Levi had never said the words, “I love you” directly, he expressed it in his own ways that Eren noticed and loved.

**_______________________**

When Eren woke up it was dark outside and the only source of lighting in the room was the moon, shining brightly outside of his bedroom window. Eren looked at his clock on his nightstand which read 7:49pm. Eren stood up and stretched as he walked out of his room. 

“Levi?” Eren called as he walked down the hallway.

“I’m in the kitchen!”

When Eren turned into the kitchen, he was met with the sight of Levi sitting on the kitchen counter looking through menus.

“What’cha doing?” Eren asked.

Levi sat there silently for a few moments, continuing to look through the menus, “Do you want pizza?”

“Sure.”

“What kind?”

“Cheese…”

Levi stared at Eren with a brow raised, “You like pepperoni.”

“Then why’d you ask?” Eren smiled, “It’s fine though, i'm actually in the mood for just plain cheese pizza right now.”

“M’kay. I'm gonna get it delivered.” Levi said while jumping off the counter. Levi knew the actual reason was because Eren knew he liked his pizza plain and was just trying to please him. As flattering as it was, he also knew Eren wasn’t much of a fan of cheese pizza, so he opt to just get one medium pizza. One half Pepperoni, and the other half cheese.

“So you’re staying here tonight, right?” Eren asked.

“Mhm…” Levi answered absently while calling for a delivery

Eren entered the living room as Levi placed the order. Eren began searching through channels and not long after that, Levi emerged from the kitchen. 

“The pizza should be here in about 15 minutes.”

Levi plopped down on the couch besides Eren, when Eren suddenly sighed and turned off the television to give Levi his undivided attention.

“Levi, we need to talk about the whole ‘telling people about our relationship’ thing.”

Levi groaned and stood to leave but his arm was quickly grabbed by Eren, “Levi, sit down.”

“Let me go. I’m not talking about this right now. I don’t see what the big deal is. I told you we could eventually tell them, just not right now,” Levi stated while glaring down at Eren.

“The big deal is the fact that you won’t tell me why!” Eren yelled while glaring ten times harder back at Levi.

When Levi shrugged and reverted his gaze, Eren yelled at him again. “It’s not even fucking hard! You have to simply say 5 simple words, ‘Me and Eren are dating’.”

Levi scoffed, “It isn’t that easy brat, at least not for me.”

“Then tell me why!”

Levi stared at Eren with a stoic face, refusing to reply. Eren flushed dark red, “See? This is what bothers me. Can you drop your damn poker face for one moment?! What the hell is your problem, anyway?”

“I feel like I should be the one asking  _ you  _ that,” Levi remarked as he pulled his arm out of Eren’s grip and walked away.

_ ~Am I just being petty? I hate seeing Eren so upset… especially when I’m the reason.~ _

Eren on the other hand sat on the couch and thought about some of the things Levi had said.

_ ~It’s isn’t that easy brat, at least not for me.~  _

Eren thought about that statement for a while.

_ ~ So he just isn’t ready? I need to try to be more patient. When we first started dating it was stated on an unwritten contract. I know Levi, I’ve known him practically my whole life. I know he has a hard time opening up to people…~ _

Eren felt a hot tear run down his face as he put his head in his hands. He hadn’t meant to blow up. Frustration just always seemed to get the best of him. He hated to argue with people whom he loved so dearly, so this of course only ruined his mood further. When he heard his bedroom door close, Eren stood up to follow after Levi.

Eren knocked on his bedroom door. “Levi?”

“You really shouldn’t ever have to knock on your own bedroom door. If you’re coming to apologize, don’t bother. It’s fine,” Eren heard Levi say from inside the room.

Eren opened the door and peeked inside the room. Levi was laying on the bed with one of his arms resting over his eyes and his other arm rested on his stomach. Eren closed the door behind him softly as he walked over to Levi. He grabbed the arm that covered Levi’s eyes and held it gently as he stared into Levi’s gray eyes.

“I'm sorry… I didn’t mean most of what I said…” Eren said quietly as he stroked the side of Levi’s face.

Levi stared up at Eren silently for a few moments before replying. “We can tell them tomorrow.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “No, Levi, we can tell them when you’re ready. I didn’t mean to force you into this…”

Levi smiled, a positively rare phenomenon. “You just went on a rant about me  _ not  _ wanting to tell them, brat. Make up your mind.”

“I just… I didn't mea-”

Levi quickly interrupted Eren. “We’re telling them tomorrow. I have no objections to it.”

Levi swung his legs around the side of the bed and stood up. He grabbed Eren’s chin, lowered his head, and stood on the tip of his toes to place a chaste kiss on Eren’s lips. Eren pulled Levi in his embrace.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, i'm sure.”

The rest of the night was spent with Eren and Levi eating pizza and watching movies. When they got to the third movie of the night, it was way past midnight and both Levi and Eren were growing tired. They both trudged towards the bedroom and they fell asleep with Eren curled up next to Levi with his head resting on his chest, and Levi unconsciously stroking Eren’s soft brown locks.

______________________

Eren woke up with a groan. He turned to glance at his clock on his nightstand. It was past noon, meaning Levi had already left for work. After lying in his bed for a few moments staring up at the ceiling blankly, he decided to get out of bed. He walked into his kitchen with the intention of making breakfast to find a post-it note on the counter. He picked it up to read it.

_ Left for work. I made you breakfast, it’s in the microwave. I’m taking off of work earlier today so we can finally get this over with. Make plans with everyone so we can all meet to talk about it. Don’t worry about Hanji, i’ll tell her myself. Make sure to call me to see where we are gonna meet up at and when. _

_ From, Levi. _

Eren guessed from how blunt the note was that Levi was in a rush to get to work. Eren sighed and began to think about the arrangements as he ate his breakfast. 

____________________________

As soon as Levi entered the café, the first sight he was met with was Hanji rushing toward him with a big, annoying smile on her face.

“Leeevi!” Hanji yelled excitedly.

“Hey shitty glasses.”

Hanji grabbed his arm and tugged him into the kitchen with a huge grin. “So you said you had something you wanted to tell me?”

“Mhm.” Levi replied while removing the wrinkles from his uniform.

“So….what is it?”

Levi thought about what he was going to say for a while before speaking once again. “Well, I have a boyfriend,” He said quietly. He didn’t want the other occupants in the kitchen hearing his own personal business, after all.

Hanji’s eyes grew wider, if that was even possible. “Really!? Since when? Why didn’t you tell me sooner Levi?! This is amazing news! Who is it?”

Levi stared up at Hanji with an unamused expression on his face until she calmed down. “Eren.”

Hanji suddenly became quiet. She seemed to think for a moment before replying. “Eren? As in….Eren Yeager?”

Levi nodded somewhat awkwardly. “Yes, Eren Yeager.”

“We are talking about the same Eren Yeager aren’t we?”

Levi groaned. “Yes, the one and only Eren Yeager we know, Hanji.”

Hanji continued to stare at Levi silently until a huge grin broke across her face. “You… and Eren… are dating!? Oh my gosh! Levi that is so cute! I ship it! I ship it so hard!”

Despite himself, a blush began to spread across Levi’s cheeks. “Hanji...keep it down!”

Hanji pulled Levi into a tight embrace. “How long?”

“2 weeks…” Levi muttered into the fabric of Hanji’s uniform shirt.

“Awwww… why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” Hanji half whined, half squealed.

“Because I knew you would react like this!” Levi exclaimed as he pushed himself out of her embrace and backed away a few feet.

“Aww… am I embarrassing you?” hanji cooed. 

Levi shook his head and turned around to leave. Hanji quickly chased after him. “Levi! Don't run! Mmph!”

Levi turned around to glare at Hanji only to find her and another worker in a pile on the floor with multiple spilled drinks covering them.

Hanji chuckled, “At least it was in the kitchen this time…”

“Hanji!”

____________________________

Eren hung up and placed his phone on the table. He had just finished making preparations with all of their friends, and quite frankly, he was tired. Connie and Sasha had kept him on the phone for a majority of the time, and Mikasa pestered him about not having called to check in with her in a while. A while, meaning a few days. He had one more phone call to make, and that was with Levi.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Levi’s number. He told him all of the details and Levi mostly stayed silent and listened with  an occasional hum of acknowledgment to show he was listening. After he had run through the details with him, Levi spent 5 whole minutes bitching to him about Hanji and her newest screw up. Eren simply laughed and their conversation carried on for a few more minutes before Levi told him he had to get back to work and the call ended. 

Eren had invited Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Krista, Ymir, Sasha, Jean, Marco, Erwin, and indirectly, Hanji. They were all due to arrive at six o’clock. Eren glanced at the time and determined he had 5 hours to get everything in order. He cleaned up his apartment to the best of his ability and prepared a few snacks before setting them in the refrigerator. Once he had finished everything, he sat down in front of his television and pulled out a video game to play.

It was half-past four when Levi got off of work. He unlocked Eren’s apartment door and entered with Hanji trailing behind him. 

“I'm here with Hanji!” Levi yelled through the apartment.

Eren emerged from his bedroom a moment later and smiled once he saw Hanji. “Hey Hanji.”

“I haven’t seen you in a while!” Hanji exclaimed as she hugged Eren, “How are you doing kiddo?”

Levi raised an eyebrow at Hanji’s surprisingly calm behavior. Eren grinned at Hanji as he hugged her back, “I've been doing fine, Hanji.”

Hanji released Eren and smiled deviously, “So, I hear you and Levi are dating!” 

Eren flushed and looked over to Levi who shrugged and averted his gaze. “Yeah, we’ve been dating for a little while now.”

“Tell me all the details!” Hanji exclaimed.

Soon, it reached 6 o’clock pm. Levi and Eren sat with Hanji, waiting for their friends to arrive. Levi was extremely nervous, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Eren and Hanji were watching some show that Levi wasn’t really paying attention to as he waited in temptation. 

Armin was the first to arrive, so it wasn’t a surprise when Mikasa walked in behind him after a moment. Hanji smiled with a quick hello while Eren stood up to greet his childhood friends. Levi simply nodded at them in acknowledgement before turning his attention to the tv. A moment later, Sasha and Connie made an appearance. Knowing Sasha and her passionate love for food, Eren instantly disappeared into the kitchen to set out some of the snacks he had prepared. Sooner or later, the rest of the crew arrived, Erwin a little later than the others. They all settled down in the living room, talking merrily to one another.

“It’s been a while since we’ve all been able to get together like this.” Krista said with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Ymir agreed, “What’s the occasion?” 

Hanji for the most part was quiet throughout the time everyone had been there, and it was odd. She was known to be the loudest, right next to Sasha and Connie. Hearing Ymir’s question though, she couldn’t help but to reply.

“Well Levi here has something to announce to you guys!”

Levi turned to glare at Hanji, “No, I don’t four eyes.  _ Eren  _ has something to announce.”

Eren laughed, “No, I think you got this Levi.”

Levi sent Eren a glare as well and Armin laughed. “Eren, don’t be so mean.”

Mikasa shrugged, “Can’t be that bad. What? Do you have herpes Levi?”

Hanji chuckled, “Nope! Better than that!”

“Better?” Levi asked with an eyebrow raised.

Levi felt a pair of eyes on him and turned his attention to Erwin. Erwin was staring at him with calculation and Levi practically shrank under his heavy gaze. 

“Could it be that you have a boyfriend, Levi?” Erwin suddenly asked.

Levi flushed and he could vividly hear Eren and Hanji laughing. Before he had a chance to reply, Connie spoke up.

“Boyfriend?” Connie asked in confusion.

Sasha rolled her eyes at Connie. “I thought we’ve been over this! Levi is gay!” She explained over a mouthful of chips.

Levi swiftly stood and walked towards the direction of the bathroom before speaking. “I’m gonna take a piss.” 

Hanji whined. “Levi come back!”

“I’ll be back in a sec.” Eren said before standing to follow after Levi. 

Mikasa turned to Armin. “What’s wrong with them?”

Armin shrugged. Now he understood what Eren had meant. Levi didn’t seem very comfortable with sharing this bit of news with any of them, which was odd. He had never seen Levi act this way before. The Levi he knew never cared about what others thought of him. 

Eren knocked on the bathroom door twice before Levi opened it. Levi stared up at Eren before turning away. He kneeled over the bathroom sink and put his head in his hands.

Eren gently rubbed Levi’s back. “What wrong?”

“Nothing, my head just hurts a bit.” Levi answered.

Eren frowned, “We can tell the rest of them another day, if that’s what you would prefer.”

“We invited them here for that reason alone, i'm fine.” Levi sighed and turned to glance at Eren, “Am I just being petty?”

Eren shook his head and opened his arms in invitation. Levi stared at Eren before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him. 

Eren embraced Levi lovingly before speaking again. “You aren’t at all, Levi.”

Eren backed up a bit to stare into Levi’s piercing gray eyes. He slowly leaned forward and tilted his head to the side, his eyes trained on Levi’s plump pink lips. He closed his eyes when he felt their lips connect. Eren gently sucked on Levi’s bottom lip earning a sigh from Levi as he kissed Eren back. Levi brought his hands up to the back of Eren’s neck as their lips continued to connect. Though the kiss was chaste, Levi couldn’t help but to feel warm as the kiss went on. Soon, they both backed away. Eren stared down at Levi and pecked his lips sweetly once more before taking Levi’s hand and walking towards the living room. When they were in eyeshot, Eren released Levi’s hand and moved to sit with Armin and Mikasa. Levi sat next to Hanji, who at the moment he was most comfortable with. 

Mikasa instantly turned to question Eren, “What happened? What’s going on with you two?” Mikasa didn’t exactly make any effort to keep the question private between the two of them. She actually managed to speak loudly enough so everyone in the room could hear. 

“Okay, so about that announcement…” Levi started to say before he turned to Eren.

Eren smiled encouragingly at Levi with a small nod. Levi took a deep breath before speaking. “Me and Eren are dating.” 

The room went quiet besides Hanji’s overenthusiastic squealing. After a moment Mikasa spoke up.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

Levi nodded with a hum. “Yes, i'm serious.”

Jean turned to look at Eren with wide eyes, “You’re kidding…”

“Nope. I'm afraid to tell you i’m taken horseface.” Eren answered with a smirk.

Jean bit back a remark when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, Jean.” Marco murmured.

Erwin nodded, “I knew it.”  
  
  


Levi grimaced in his direction, “Not sure if I should be creeped out or…?”

Ymir smirked, “Get some, Eren.”

“I'm planning on it.” Eren answered with a wink.

Both Levi and Krista slightly blushed at the crude comment. 

Sasha beamed, “I ship it!”

Connie stared at Levi, then Eren, and then back again with wide eyes. “This is an unexpected turn of events.”

Hanji laughed, “Speak for yourself!”

“Right there with you Hanji.” Armin said with a small smile.

Mikasa turned to Armin, “You knew!?”

Levi glared at Eren, “You told him!?”

Both Eren and Armin sheepishly smiled at the both of them. After a small amount of banter from the four, and a few congratulations from their friends, they stayed and chatted for a while longer before dismissing themselves. All except for Hanji.

“Are you guys doing any kinky business tonight? If so, give me all the details!” Hanji exclaimed.

Levi frown, “God no… Hanji leave!”

Hanji laughed before saying her goodbyes to Eren and Levi and exiting the apartment. 

Eren laughed at Levi’s worn out expression. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Speak for yourself. That was awkward as hell.” Levi replied.

Eren shrugged before walking over to embrace Levi for the second time that night. “I’m just glad that’s all over. Thank you.”

“For what?” Levi asked in confusion.

“For staying by my side.”

“It’s only been a few weeks brat.” Levi pointed out.

“Still means a lot.”

“Mhm…”

Eren beamed at Levi, “I love you.”

Levi squirmed his way out of Eren’s grip as a blush spread across his cheeks. “Same here,” he replied as he walked away.

Eren shook his head with a smile as he followed after Levi. He’d follow him to the end of the world if he had to. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of my Aishiteru series, so if you enjoyed this, please feel free to check out my other work as well. Thank you all dearly for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my story. Any constructive criticism is welcomed as well. Thank you! :)


End file.
